


On the Edge

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Greg Lestrade, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Mycroft pushes himself to the edge as his heat approaches. Greg is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Anthea entered Mycroft's office, hands on her hips. She stood there, glaring at her employer whilst he spoke on the phone. He did his best to ignore her, but it was difficult as he knew why she was there. How could he not, with sweat pouring down his temples and slick wetting his hole. When he rang off, she began, “Sir-“

“Not another word. I am quite aware that I’ve pushed my limits.” His words were punctuated by a wave of discomfort and arousal that wasn't aimed at his PA. Mycroft's heat was upon him and he needed his alpha desperately.

Anthea frowned at him. Deciding it was worth the risk, she spoke up, “I have taken the liberty of having DI Lestrade picked up. He is waiting for you in your car.”

Mycroft glared at her, then his gaze softened. “Thank you, my dear. You know what to do the next few days. I leave everything in your capable hands.” With that, he left the office, practically running.

* * *

The privacy screen was closed in the car, which was a good thing as Greg's scent immediately overwhelmed the government official. Mycroft crowded up against the DI, burying his nose in the juncture of Greg's shoulder and neck.

“Mm, you smell so good,” the government official said, sounding almost intoxicated.

Greg responded to Mycroft's changed scent almost immediately. He pulled the omega onto his lap where Mycroft straddled him. “You smell delicious, Myc,” he said just before nipping him on the neck. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

The government official felt slick leaking copiously from his hole. He had pushed it too far, as usual. His skin felt too tight and he felt hot and achy. He needed his alpha inside him.

Greg grasped Mycroft's arse and pulled him against himself, grinding his larger cock against the omega's smaller one.

Their hands ran over one another's arms and shoulders. They kissed and bit one another. It wasn’t enough. Mycroft whined, barely holding himself together.

When they arrived home, Greg got out of the car, carrying the omega. Mycroft's legs were wrapped around his waist. The DI got them safely inside and into their bedroom. Once there, they practically ripped their clothes off one another.

Greg pushed Mycroft back on the bed, then he climbed atop him. “God, Myc. I don’t know why you push yourself like that. The was you smell… I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“Do it,” the government official demanded. “Do it now.” He writhed beneath Greg, his every nerve sensitised. Unashamedly, he spread his legs to grant the DI access.

Greg licked and nipped at the omega's shoulder, paying attention to each of his freckles like he was mapping them out. At the same time, he reached between them and lined himself up with Mycroft's entrance. It was slick and loose, so he pushed in effortlessly to the hilt.

The government official cried out, rolling his head to the side and gripping the sheets in his fists. Greg covered their bond mark with his teeth and bit down, causing Mycroft to call out his name in ecstasy.

Greg fucked into the government official relentlessly, driven by Mycroft's scent. The omega wrapped his legs around Greg's waist and held on for dear life, reveling in his alpha's attentions. They inched their way across the bed, driven by the ferocity of Greg's thrusts.

Each time the DI pushed in, he hit Mycroft's prostate. As Greg's knot swelled, it started stimulating the onega's unique pleasure centres.

“Fuck, yes, Gregory. More please,” Mycroft exclaimed.

Greg increased his pace, reaching between them and grasping the omega's smaller cock. He began to stroke it. Mycroft's eyes rolled back in his head as he came.

“Jesus, but you’re beautiful like that,” Greg said as he thrust into Mycroft again and again. It wasn’t long before he, too, came, shuddering and biting down on the omega's neck again.

The alpha collapsed on Mycroft, spent. After several long moments, they manoeuvred themselves onto their sides, Greg's cock still in Mycroft's hole.

“You're so good for me, Myc,” the DI said, stroking Mycroft's arm.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Gregory. I wouldn’t want another alpha. It’s only you.” It was only in these golden moments that the government official let sentiment run free.

They rested while they waited for Greg's knot to go down, cocooned together in the sheets. The next few days would be exhausting. They had to enjoy these quiet moments while they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
